The Story of Elysion
by WitchJuliana
Summary: Come here child... do you want to hear a story? Of course you do! Come, come, Elysion isn't going to wait for you forever! Based on the songs by Sound Horizon. Multiple Vocaloid pairings. WARNING: Character deaths. May become a crossover.
1. Eru no Shouzou

**A/N: I'm in a competition with Jahanara59 to see can post up a story about this topic: Sound Horizon's Elysion series! Yes Sound Horizon fans, you get to read the first Elysion/Vocaloid crossover! The problem is, Sound Horizon doesn't have a real specific category for me to put this story in! Joy! So for now, I'm going to leave it in the Vocaloid section until someone tells me to move into the crossover section. So for now, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS OR SOUND HORIZON OR ANY OF THE MUSIC AND CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! IT IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold night. Snowflakes danced around in the air, floating around a young boy who was struggling against the wind and snow. Soon, he came across a dark, lone cottage sitting in the middle of the forest. The boy had wanted to return home before it grew light, but for now, the cottage held a secure-like figure to him. He made his way to the cottage, never knowing what was going to happen. As his hand reached for the cold handle, he felt a dark presence, and hesitated for a bit. However, he ignored the presence and entered the cottage. Closing the door behind, he noticed a small portrait of a little girl with raven black hair, ruby red eyes, and light pale skin. He immediately felt a strong attraction for her and gently brushed the portrait girl's cheek. He noticed a childish scribble under the picture that seemed somewhat warped.

"_To my beloved daughter ---, on her 8__th__ birthday," _it said. The boy wondered faintly about the girl's name, which seemed to have faded away.

"Oh my, what's this?" The boy turned, only to see a woman with grey hair and red eyes.

"It seems you have stumbled upon my lonely home," she said quietly, "Would you like a drink?" The boy nodded slowly, returning his gaze to the portrait.

"Oh my," the woman continued, "You seemed to have picked up an interesting portrait from my home,"

"Who… who is this girl?" he said, speaking for the first time. The woman smiled a cruel smile.

"That girl…" she said slowly, "has an interesting story. Would you like to hear it?" The boy nodded.

"Well than, take a seat, if you please," she said, gesturing toward the ground near her feet, as she sat herself down in a chair, "and I will begin the story." She waited for the boy to sit by her feet.

"Paradise… otherwise known as Heaven, has many forms," she began, her eyes growing dull as she became lost in her tale, "The fourth Paradise, known as Elysion, was opened by this child," she said gesturing towards the portrait, "For now, we shall call her… El. Now El, she came from a generation that would continuously open the doors to Paradise and its many forms. However, opening the door to Paradise is extremely difficult. For example, a daughter who becomes a mother gives birth to her own daughter, an unforgivable sin that makes Paradise lost to the mother…"

"But," the boy interrupted, "isn't giving birth to a child considered a miracle? I mean," he gestured to himself, "if my mother hadn't given birth to me, I wouldn't be here today!"

The woman just smiled.

"You are correct… It is a miracle to those who were born, however, the mother has committed a sin too extreme to be forgiven, and thus, she doesn't reach true Paradise. She becomes trapped in the space between the doors, the Abyss," an ominous wind blew through the house as her eyes grew wider, "However, the Abyss and the Paradise became attracted to each other, thus creating Elysion. Adam and Eve are an example of the Abyss and Elysion. They loved each other, but committed an unforgivable sin, making Paradise lost to them. However, they formed their own Paradise, Elysion. The door to Elysion was created, but Adam and Eve never made it to their Paradise. Instead, they were forced to be reborn as different people, falling in love over and over again, and committing the sin over and over again, making it impossible for them to achieve Elysion. The cycle continues, until someone comes and breaks the cycle and opens the door to Elysion."

The woman closed her eyes as she continued with the story.

"Elysion is said to be the vision of Eden, the Paradise blocked off to Adam and Eve. It gives off illusions of the Paradise, making the chosen ones see their own type of Elysion. Ah… how many illusions will that beautiful, barren land send forth?"

She opened her eyes and looked straight at the boy. She leaned her face closely to the boy, her eyes her eyes shining with a new wild ambition.

"But this child here managed to open the door to Elysion. She had managed to get to the fourth Paradise when so many had failed over and over again, including Adam and Eve! But now, her story becomes heard, and now you will hear of how she achieved her Paradise!" The boy began to shrink back.

"And thus," she breathed, "begins the story of El!"

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short right? But I promise that longer chapters would be posted up soon! Will the new vocaloids be part of this story! Yes! How about UTAUloids? Maybe! Depends if I can find them a role in the story… 3;; So for now…**

**REVIEW!! NOW!! OR ELSE!! I'm aiming to get 5 reviews before I update, so REVIEW! Thank you~**


	2. Eru no Tenbin

**A/N: I never got the five reviews that I wanted… but since I figured that it was never going to happen anyway, I decided what the heck? I might as well just update anyway~ Well, this one was based off the song "Eru no Tenbin" or "El's Scales". Anyone who has heard the song would (and should) know what the song is about. In fact, before you even READ this story, I suggest that you listen to the whole Elysion series first on YouTube! Well, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I know theses suck, but hopefully, this will be the last one I ever right for this series! I DO NOT (AND WILL NOT [EVER {IN MY WHOLE LIFE}]) OWN VOCALOID OR SOUND HORIZON AND THE SONGS THEY USED.**

* * *

_The woman leaned back in her chair and stared at the boy._

"_But before we can begin the story of El, we must start at her father's end." she said. The boy just nodded._

"_Her father was a man with silver hair and red eyes. He wore a mask over his face, and was known as the Masked Man. His skin was as pale as her skin, but his health was much better than hers. You see, his daughter was suffering from a horrid disease. The medicine required to heal his daughter was far too expensive for him to purchase. He would do anything for the money, for as he had seen it, the illness of his daughter and the money he had was on one scale. On the left plate, his daughter's illness made it sink low to the ground. Up much higher was the plate with all his money on it. To make the plates balance out on the scale, he would need much more money. So he took up an assassin's job. All was going well until one day, he was offered an assignment by a rich merchant. He asked the Masked Man to kill the groom of his daughter…"_

"I will not allow my daughter of such high quality to be married to a piece of scum like him!" yelled a man dressed in fancy-looking robes. He faced a man who wore all black; a black cloak, black pants, black gloves, and a black mask that obscured the top-most part of his face. His eyes were red, and his silvery hair was tied back in a high ponytail. The masked man merely nodded as the robed man went on with his rambling.

"My Teto should not be in love with a man as low as that stupid servant Ted!" cried out the man, "You must get rid of him!"

"How would you like me to… dispose of him?"

"It doesn't matter how you dispose of him," he spat out, "Just don't harm my precious daughter! I don't care about that piece of scum that is sticking around her! Just get rid of him!" And with that, the black haired man spun away on his heel and walked back towards his seat.

"Teto is of royal blood, and she is the only one who will succeed the family. This family is to be succeeded with royal blood and with royal blood only!" He slammed the table with his fist. The man in the mask simply looked on.

"How much are you willing to pay me for the disposal?"

"As much as I can possibly pay you,"

"And how much would that be?" The black haired man thought for a minute. After adjusting his glasses, he looked straight at the masked man and said,

"10,000,000 yen." For a minute, it seemed like the masked man's eyes shone a bit, but the shine was immediately gone after a second.

"Alright then," he said, "I accept your task. I will be on my way now,"

"Now wait just a minute!" The brown haired man called. The man in the mask stopped.

"What is it?"

"What am I supposed to address you by? I hardly know your name!"

"Simply call me," he paused for a bit, and then said, "Abyss."

~*~*~

A giggling couple was seen stumbling through the cobblestoned streets. Hand in hand, they were singing a little song to themselves with an enormous smile on their faces. Halfway through their serenade, the man picked up the girl and carried her around the streets like a princess. The girl giggling happily continued to sing her silly song.

"I am an idol! My head is not a drill! A drill doesn't move! I am the Kasane territory~!"

"But you're in your 30's!"

"No! I'm a chimera! That means I'm 15!"

"I guess you are!"

"You really are a fool."

"And that's why you love me!"

"He he, I guess you're right!" Swiftly, the man pressed his lips against his lover's lips and they kissed under the moonlight. People passing by hurried on past the couple, whispering to one.

"Isn't that Lady Teto?"

"What is she doing with a servant from her house?"

"What does that worthless piece of scum think he is doing with Lady Teto?!" Ignoring the snide comments around them, the man continued to carry his beloved mistress around.

"_A servant loved his mistress… His mistress loved him back… And society hated them for that kind of love…_

_Ah, what a tragedy that was…. _

_Although they were on different levels of social status, they still loved each other…. To escape that cruel fact, they filled their love with lies about the real world, making it seem like a comedy… _

_Ah, what a comedy it was… But slowly, fate began to close its grip on the couple…_

_Let them live a happy life as a married couple, happy in each others' arms…._

_Or let them live a sad, cruel life, ripped from each others' sight, and forced to marry and live separate lives… _

_Only fate knew…"_

Dark clouds began to form in the sky, threatening heavy rain and thunder.

"Oh blast it all!" cursed Teto as Ted carried her to a sheltered area.

"It's not lady-like to curse like that m'lady," scolded Ted as he set her down gently. Teto simply laughed and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"I can talk however I want! No one can tell me how to speak!" Ted chuckled.

"How childish…" he whispered as he pulled her into a deep kiss. As they broke apart for some air, they heard someone clapping behind them. A man in a mask stepped out of the shadows, staring at the young couple with red eyes. He bowed down elegantly in front of them.

"I'm sure the young mistress and her lover wouldn't mind for a little boat ride in the rain?"

"A boat ride?" Teto began, "Where on Earth are we going to go on a 'boat ride' in the middle of the city?"

"That m'lady… is a secret," the masked man smiled.

"Come, follow me if you still wish for that ride…." The masked man immediately got up and quickly strode away from the confused couple.

"Well," said Ted, "It's better than receiving all those looks from the crowd," Ted nodded towards the passing people who were indeed giving them odd looks.

"I guess we'll follow him then…" Teto let go of Ted and grabbed his hand. Ted squeezed her hand and took the lead.

They followed the masked man through the rain towards a forest. They followed him over logs, past boulders, through tree branches, until they reached a secluded part of the forest where a beautiful river and a small wooden boat laid. The masked man climbed onto the boat and grabbed two oars.

"Climb onto the boat," he said, not even turning towards the couple, "I will be sure to give you a wonderful and marvelous trip." The couple nodded and slowly climbed onto the boat. Without further comment, the masked man slowly rowed away from the bay and rowed along the river's current. The couple watched as their surroundings slowly came to life as they passed by. They watched the fish swimming in the river, gazed upon the many beautiful wildflowers, wondered over the looming trees, and stared at grazing deer. Soon, the river began to stream by a magnificent mansion which Teto happened to live in. The masked man backed his boat by the riverbank and helped Teto out.

"Don't worry about the return fare," he said as Teto began to take out gold coins from her purse, "I've already been given more than enough," ignoring Teto's confused look, he turned back to Ted and pushed him back into the boat.

"But, you'll have to say good-bye to him here." Snapping his fingers, guards appeared behind Teto and held her back from the masked man.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, "I order you to seize that man! Let me go!"

"Let her go!" yelled Ted, only to feel the cold blade of a dagger sink into his stomach. Screaming in pain, he fell to his knees gripping his stomach.

"No!" cried Teto, "Stop it! You're hurting him!" The masked man merely looked back at her as tears were streaming down her face. Kicking Ted in the face, he forced the pink-haired man on his back. Then, with the help of the other guards, he repeatedly stabbed him over and over again. Agonized screams filled the air followed by pleas begging for mercy. The masked man was covered in blood; Ted however had deep gashes all around his chest and stomach and was gasping in pain. The masked man turned to the crying girl behind him and said:

"It's a shame, isn't it? Such a cute couple gone to waste," and with that, he turned back to Ted with the dagger raised up high and stabbed him in the heart. Ted immediately spitted up blood before his eyes turned dull and his body went limp.

"No!! Ted! TED!!" screamed Teto as she was dragged away from the bloody scene, "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!" The masked man wiped the dagger clean and turned to the guards.

"Dispose of the body quickly," he said emotionlessly, walking away from the man he had just murdered.

~*~

"Have you heard? Lady Teto is being wed to the Duke of Yellow!"

"Yes, I know! Isn't that splendid?"

"It is, but didn't her lover die a week ago?"

"Yes… I heard that he was killed by a falling boulder,"

"Poor Lady Teto… she was so traumatized by that experience…"

"Didn't she go mad? She kept spouting nonsense about him being murdered by a masked man…"

"Poor little Miss…"

"Hush! Here she comes now!" All the maids in the mansion quickly bowed in the presence of their mistress. Teto continued walking down the hall to her room. Once she was in it, she immediately slammed the door shut.

"Marry that prissy little duke? Never!" she muttered to herself, "I will only wed to Ted and only Ted! Ted…" The pink-haired girl immediately fell to ground hugging her knees, weeping from the loss of her lover.

"Ted… Ted…!" The image of the masked man covered in Ted's blood flashed into Teto's mind. Her fingers dug into her dress as she remembered that horrible event. Shaking in anger, she slowly lifted her face from her knees. Anger flashed in her eyes as they turned changed from a gentle, kind pink into a murderous, dark red.

"Ted…"" she whispered, "I will avenge your death…!" Slowly getting up, she dried her face and quietly exited her room. The maids bowed down once again, except for one maid who froze in fear as she saw the deep red hue in her mistress's eyes. Teto however passed by her without a second glance. She quickly made it to her father's room and swiftly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he commanded. Teto walked in. Her father looked up in surprise as his daughter entered the room. Never noticing his daughter's red eyes, he smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Teto! How is my cute and funny little girl doing?" Teto giggled.

"Fantastic father! I'm just so happy that I'm being wed to that handsome Duke tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!"

"Say father," Teto said, her tone suddenly becoming deathly sweet, "is that man who killed Ted coming also?" Her father was shocked. Why did Teto have to bring up Ted's killer now?

"Why ever so dearest?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank him for getting rid of Ted! If he didn't, then I would be leading a poor and horrible life right now!" Her father smiled in relief.

"If you want, I can invite him to the wedding tomorrow," he offered.

"Oh that would be splendid father! I can't wait to thank him tomorrow!" she said giggling. She immediately released her father and backed up towards the door. She smiled sweetly as she left the room. Sadly for him, he never noticed his daughter's dilated pupils as she left with a murderous smirk on her face.

~*~

Wedding day. Teto's maids were dressing her up in a wonderful white gown with white frills at the bottom of the dress. White ribbons were placed just above the hem of her dress. The lower part of her dress was made with satin, giving it a shiny new look. Her sleeves were puffed up around her arm, and the upper part of the dress hugged tightly to her sides. On her head was a white wedding veil with a matching crown. She wore white gloves and white boots. Her face was covered in make-up, and her hair was fixed and curled to perfection. All in all, Teto was the perfect image of a goddess.

The chapel in which her marriage was to take place in was covered in banners. There were roses everywhere. The interior of the chapel was covered in white, and the exterior of the chapel was covered in a sickly pink color. "Her favorite color is pink," her father reasoned, and thus, the outside of the chapel had been painted pink with white banners streaming from the sides of the chapel. As the wedding guests filed into the chapel, a man dressed in all black approached from the outside. He hesitated, and then decided that it was okay to enter the chapel.

"Wait!" he heard someone call him. He turned to see the bride running towards him with her bouquet. She smiled as she came to a slow halt in front of him.

"Sir, I would just like to thank you for killing the servant who used to go out with me!" she said sweetly.

"It was my pleasure Miss," he said bowing low to the ground.

"Please get up. I would like to show you something in the forest over there," she pointed behind her, "It might be of interest to you."

"But what about your wedding?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! They won't start without me."

"I thought you said you hated me."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, now does? You are after all, invited to my wedding." The masked

man grew silent.

"Alright,"

"Good!" Teto replied, "Now let's get going!" She led them into the forest behind the chapel. Going in

deeper and deeper, she finally stopped at a rock in the middle of the path.

"I heard that my father paid you lots of money to kill that servant," she said quietly without looking

back.

"Well, yes, yes he did,"

"You must really love money…" The masked man was shocked.

"I don't! It's just that I need the money for something…"

"Oh really now?" Teto's voice took on a sickly sweet tone, "Then why did you have to choose being an assassin out of all jobs?"

"It was the job that made lots of money," he said without hesitation.

"I see," she turned around to him, the darkness of the forest obscuring her face, "Look over there," she pointed behind the masked man, of which the masked man turned his attention to.

"_Ah… if only he had seen the look on her face, the pure hate, the red eyes, the pupils the size of sand… he wouldn't of had turned his back to her…"_

Teto took a dagger out of her bouquet and aimed it at the masked man's back. She stabbed the dagger in as far as it could go. Blood splattered all over her face and hands.

"_Ah… his back was hot as if it were burning…something was stuck to the place to which that man reached out his hand…"_

His hand felt something wet and sticky. Breathing heavily, he slowly withdrew his hand and stared at it.

"_Ah… while looking at his red-stained hands, the man with the mask slowly crumbles…_

_Ah… behind him, the girl was standing, staring at the man as he lay on the ground with a terrible expression…"_

Teto eyes were wide as she stared at the dying man in front of her. She then smiled a horrible smile; a smile of someone who had finally gone mad. Holding her head, she turned her head up towards the sky and laughed a crazy laugh.

"_Ah… taking a step back, she shouted something, and ran away into the deepening darkness…"_

"BURN!" she screamed, "BURN IN HELL!" Laughing crazily, she ran away from the bleeding man. The forest was, of course, extremely dark, so she never noticed the cliff in front of her. Falling forward, she fell to her horrible demise, screaming in terror. There was a loud thump as she landed on the rocky ground beneath her. The sticky substance that once covered the masked man's hand now pooled around her head, as her eyes glazed over and her breathing ceased. However…

"_In the depths of the fading ocean of his consciousness, he kept struggling to grasp the rusted key…_

_The door was before his eyes; if he didn't hurry, soon, soon, the daughter he had promised—"_

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished it! Yup yup~ I would of posted this earlier, but my internet was down so I couldn't post it on … But anyway… cookies to anyone who can figure out who was which Vocaloid: The Masked Man, The Lord, The Boy, The Mysterious Lady, and El. JAHANARA59, YOU ARE NOT DEFINETLY GOING TO SPILL THE BEANS ON WHO IS WHO! YOU ALREADY KNOW. DON'T SPOIL THE FUN. Well, anyway, thanks to Avi (Yes, yes it is rare C:), Jahanara59 (Yes, and I uploaded the 2nd chapter too!), Unity of Moon and Sun (Yay! I uploaded! There you go~) for reviewing this story! And do me a favor. Review? Please? Anonymous reviews are on~ Flames are welcomed too~ So please review! **


	3. Eru no Rakuen

**A/N: So sorry this came out late! But this chapter was a bit hard to right because *cough* there were a lot of ways for me to right it... But I finally finished it, so that's done! So, enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FANMADE VOCALOIDS, OR THE VOCALOIDS THEMSELVES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SOUND HORIZON, NOR THEIR PRO BUTT MUSIC. **

_Maple syrup = Old Lady_

Maple leafs = Narrator/3rd person

_Mmmm... Pancakes = Thoughts _

**Canada! = Past/Flashback**

The man with the mask continued walking in a staggered trance. His hand covered the wound above his heart as he struggled to make his way toward the house in front of him. White snow was building up on his shoulders – it had been snowing for a good hour since he was left behind by the mad bride. He could barely see in front of him, much less the destination he was heading towards.

_In there... laid his most precious treasure... The child that he loved so... His beloved daughter..._

_Elysion._

In the house lived his ill daughter, all by herself in the middle of a snowstorm. He had to get back quickly, before it was too late, to see his one and only daughter before he died. He collapsed on the ground and slowly closed his eyes.

_No... not now... Please...! _He weakly reached his hand towards the house in front of him.

_My... my daughter...!_

**A girl with raven coloured hair with a white ribbon tied to the back of her head turned around to face her father. She had ruby red eyes, and her skin was as pale as snow. She smiled gently at her father and held her arms out.**

"**Papa!" she cried out happily. The man in the mask removed his mask and set it down on the table next to him. He swiftly picked the girl up and swung her around the room. She squealed in delight and spread her arms out wide, as if she was flying. Her father laughed happily along with her. He carefully placed his daughter on the chair besides them and brought his hand to her face. He rested it on her cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes. **

"**My cute little El..."**

_If no one knew any better, they would think that Elysion was well. But she wasn't. She was ill with a deadly disease and could die at any moment. If one were to look closely at her eyes, they would notice that those red rubies had no shine to them, but instead were dull. Her eyes were not lively, but tired. Her skin was an unnatural pale colour. However, she managed to smile every time her father was near, despite the war that was raging in her body at that very moment._

_Ah... sadly, that innocent child would soon, soon be..._

**The man swiftly carried his child to her bed and gently laid her down. She quickly pushed herself up against the wall and looked directly into her father's eyes. **

"**Hey Papa," she said quietly.**

"**What is it El?"**

"**Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" The man smiled.**

"**It's the birthday of the cutest girl in the world!" The girl giggled.**

"**I think a storybook would make a good present!"**

The masked man began to crawl his way up to the house, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Inside his coat was a book –the book his daughter wanted for her birthday. _**Tales Collected Around the World by Haku Yowane **_was the title. It was the only storybook he was able to get his hands on, and, not to mention, was cheap. As he continued his feeble attempts to crawl back to his daughter, said child was in her bed with a high fever. Her breaths came in short gasps, and she was in deep pain.

"Papa... Papa where are you?" she cried out in pain. Tears were streaking down her face as the pain intensified. She balled the blankets around into her fists as her body had spasms under the covers.

"Pa-papa!" she yelled. She sobbed as she was forced to face the disease by herself. Oh how she wanted her father next to her so much, gently stoking her hand to calm her down. Sadly, she didn't know that her father was only a few feet away from the door.

"**Say Papa," she said to her father as they were taking a walk through the woods behind their house, "In that paradise, what kind of flowers bloom?"**

"**Only the most beautiful flowers bloom there."**

"**Say Papa in that paradise, what kinds of birds sing? **

"**Only the loveliest and purest of birds sing there."**

"**Say Papa, in that paradise, will my body not hurt anymore?" The man flinched and looked down at his daughter.**

"**Your body will no longer hurt once you are in paradise," he answered, picking up his daughter and swinging her around. She laughed and giggled as her father swung her around. When he finished with their fun, El nuzzled her father's neck.**

"**Say Papa, in that paradise, will we always be together?"**

"**Say Papa..."**

_The child began to lose her grip on the cruel reality and began to see a mysterious delusion..._

_The man lost his delusion and caught a grip on the cruel reality..._

El looked toward the door and saw her father stagger in and collapse on the ground. Ignoring the pain she felt, El slowly pushed herself up and slowly made her way over to her father. She shook her father in an attempt to "wake him up".

"Papa..." she said quietly, not noticing that he was no longer breathing, "Say Papa, I still want to know more about paradise..." She watched as the man pushed himself up and swiftly carried the child over to her bed. He laid her down gently and stoked her hand. In the back of her head, she wondered why the bed suddenly felt so cold and hard...

"Papa, in that paradise, what kind of passion blooms?" He didn't answer, but El didn't notice.

_The questions repeated many time – an untiring interest in "paradise"..._

"Say Papa, in that paradise, what kind of love sings?"

"Say Papa, in that paradise, will my heart not hurt anymore?"

"Say... Papa, in that paradise will we always be together?" She began to grow tired as the questions continued on, but she didn't care. After all, she was going to wake up tomorrow to see the present her father would give her, even if it was a little late. Tiredly, she took in a deep breath. Was breathing always this hard? She didn't think so, but she reasoned it was because she was talking a lot. She watched as her father kept stoking her hand. Strange, she could SEE it happening, but she couldn't FEEL the warmth of her father's hand. She shrugged it away and returned to asking her questions. In the back of her head, she silently wondered why he wasn't answering her questions like he always did. _Maybe it's because I already asked him these questions... Yeah, that must be why!_

"Say... Papa, in that paradise, what kinds of flowers bloom?" Her breathing began to become ragged...

"Say... Papa, in that paradise, what kinds of birds sing?" She could barely see now, all she could see were fuzzy images...

"Say... Papa... in that paradise, will my body no hurt anymore?" She could no longer feel the bed under her. In fact, it felt like she was floating on air...

"Say... Papa... in that paradise... will we always be... together?" Her eyes began to close...

"Say... Pa... pa..." Her body went limp. The man she believed to be next to her all this time vanished.

_Ah... the girl could no longer see it... The body stretched out beside her... _

_The man had died once he hit the ground, and his daughter slowly died after him. Little did she know that her father had died before her..._

_The man's paradise then became an eternal hell..._

_The girl's hell soon became a fleeting paradise..._

_The door to Elysion had opened, leaving only El to enter... Sadly, he never knew that she left for paradise... And he continued to search for his dear daughter..._

_Ah... if only they knew..._

_That day was El's birthday..._

**A/N: I wrote this on Canada Day (July 1****st****) so it's a little old XD; Anyway, lemme tell you something... I am not pleased with the way this chapter was written. It could have been better, but I hit a roadblock in the making of this so this was the best I could do... Feel free to agree with me! Anyway, onto the reviews! Thanks to Jahanara59 (Yes, El does die and so does her father! Yay! If I made any more confusing then it would bad... you know shouldn't really reply to your review since you're sitting next to me, but whatever.) and Rina-Tan (Thank you very for reviewing and no, the boy is not Len C: But the other two guess were right!) for reviewing! Since Rina-Tan didn't get the last guess right (AKA the boy), I want ya'll to try and guess who it is! Reminder: he has black hair and red eyes! So review away~!**


End file.
